


doping

by 0086ad



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0086ad/pseuds/0086ad
Summary: "You can't do it.""Why?""You won't betray my expectations."





	doping

How many times has this happened since I moved into Andrea's neighborhood? I don't know because I don't count from the middle, but he lies on my bed with only underwear. He probably knows that I like him. Either way, this is very annoying… well, it's a blessing, but it's annoying.

"Are you inviting me?"

Danilo puts his hand on the bed and jokes as he looks at Andrea. He who was playing with his phone, turned to face the voice and stretched out on his back, saying "You can't do it.".

"Why?"  
"You won't betray my expectations."

Andrea can't afford to miss the frustration and delight that comes into Danilo's face. His hand pulls Danilo's chin and his thumb strokes his lips.

"Kiss me, Danilo. Betray my expectations."

Danilo layered his lips with Andrea before listening to the word. Just touching him lips feels good. Andrea's tongue is trying to open the way. The tongue is tangled and moist sounds stimulate the hearing. You can see that the saliva has a good slip and the softness of the tongue collect blood between the groins.

"I want to touch you."  
"Is that all?"

Andrea's palm pats my groin. Indirectness further expands expectations. I want you to touch it directly with the hand that I have longed for until now, and I want touch you.

"Tell me. What do you want to do?"

Whisper over Danilo's ear. It seems that the brain is directly shaken. Can I say this desire? But it's already found out, so let's say it.

"Andrea, I………"

＊＊＊

When I open my eyes, I see a familiar ceiling. 'Was it all a dream?' I feel relief and regret at the same time. I suddenly noticed something strange in my lower body, and when I touched it, I had wet dream. It's not even puberty, but dreaming like that and I had wet dream! Danilo jumps out of shock. He covered his face with his hands, "It's hard to meet Andrea.".

"What?"

Danilo is so surprised that he jumps when he sees Andrea from the next room. Rather it may have been floating a little.

"Eh!?? Why………"  
"Don’t remember what you did?"  
"So much…uh…because that was the dream I had…"  
"Dream? You said ***** and **** to me, And you thrust the way to my depth. I didn't think you could endure just touching me."

Andrea laughs saying that. Danilo tries to remember desperately, but can't remember what he thought was the dream he had been dreaming of. Worst, you don't have to remember. I just miss the feeling of touching him.

"Andrea, let me touch you more."  
"Okay, touch me a lot, Danilo. And remember that."

**Author's Note:**

> 04 of 904 is a little sexually positive.(In my setting)


End file.
